


地球，火星

by Polka



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	地球，火星

谷神星空间站具有生命力。它嘈杂，混乱，物资匮乏，每个角落都肮脏无比，但数以万计的人们拥挤着以这儿为家，街道上是摊贩和小偷的天堂，巷子深处藏匿着妓院和赌场，直到深夜都灯火通明。地球人和火星人在谈论它时厌恶地皱眉，却会在假期里偷偷为自己买一张船票——刺激无处不在：地下拳击，违禁品市场，性爱乐园，赌上性命的飞船比赛，只要有钱，你可以在这儿得到一切，活得像个远古时代的皇帝。  
Alex就喜欢谷神星的这股热闹劲。第三杯酒下肚，他对身边的女孩讲起了他第一次来的情形，有人在酒吧门口递给他一根烟，第二天他在酒店的地毯上醒过来，只剩一条白色底裤，两天后他在二手商店门口见到了自己的行李箱，正在被售卖——是空的，理所当然。  
在谷神星必须时刻小心，却也有机会得到额外奖励。这儿的女孩们火辣性感，比如此刻坐在Alex身边的这一个，有着小行星带人缺乏阳光照射的白皙皮肤，一件紧身背心勾勒出她漂亮的乳房轮廓。  
“你们这些火星人，”她凑近，Alex闻到她身上令人心动的温热气息，“总是紧张兮兮，我有个办法让你放松下来。”  
他感觉到了桌下她的手掌，轻轻覆在他的膝盖上。  
天啊，他想念这感觉。  
“那是你的朋友吗？”她的手停住了。  
Alex顺着她的视线望过去，接着叹了口气。  
“没错。”他回答着站起身。

Amos就跟在Alex身后。回码头的路不算长，但Alex讨厌这沉默，他回头看，Amos只冷漠地望了他一眼。  
“舰长的命令，”Amos陈述，“我无意打断你，但今晚我们就得离开这里。”  
他们刚从木卫三回来，在经历了和那玩意的战斗之后，每个人都精疲力竭，Alex只想喝点酒，再放松地睡上两晚，但Holden一定又得到了什么消息。他们的舰长有异乎常人的使命感，仿佛对整个世界都负有责任。  
Alex再一次打量Amos——比起他们其他人来，这个地球人看起来倒是毫无倦意，不过话说回来，即使带着枪伤，这家伙也没有在行动中有半分迟钝，比起人类，他更像一台机器，Alex不知道Naomi当初是怎么把他收至麾下，也不明白他为什么在她面前近乎温顺，但可以确定的是，有Amos这个怪胎的存在，他们才有足够的战斗力，哪怕他们至今还没弄清楚自己面对的是什么玩意。  
Naomi在甲板上踱着步子。  
“好，你们回来了，是时候去找Fred Johnson。”她说。  
“找他做什么？”Alex问。  
“去拿回属于我们的东西。”Holden出现在Naomi身后，代替Naomi回答。

作为一艘MCRN战舰，Rocinante的自动驾驶平稳到可以让人放心安睡。Alex打着哈欠从淋浴间走出来时，见到的是端坐在他床沿的Amos。  
地球人已经脱掉了工装外套，灰色T恤紧绷在身上，和今夜酒吧那女孩有着完全不同的观感。  
Alex已经快忘了这事是从什么时候开始的了。  
“我知道你需要什么，伙计。”  
那时Amos告诉他，将他拉进舰仓，然后他得到了他这辈子最棒的一次口活。至今他都没明白，自己为什么能对着Amos硬起来，但那条舌头，那喉咙深处的湿滑和热度，还有Amos将他吞进去时发出的声音——天哪，他可能极其错误地估计了自己。  
那晚他在Amos的喉咙里高潮了一次，在他手里又射了一次。爱神星带来的消沉与焦虑消失得无影无踪，他睡得好极了，直到午后才被尿憋醒。  
现在Alex再回想那个提议，也不知道自己当初是否应该接受。他不讨厌Amos，只是对这个定时炸弹般的地球人心存顾虑——与其说他暴躁，不如说是冷血。一个缺乏道德感束缚的人可以相当危险，能躲开就该躲开，而不是——总之不是像现在这样。  
Amos将T恤扔在地上。现在他已经浑身赤裸了，结实得像块加厚的钛合金板。他抬头，示意Alex往前，手指拽住Alex的拉链——他在干这件事的时候总有种非人类的、机械般的熟练，Alex不打算多想。  
Alex知道接下来会发生什么，因为同样的事已经发生过许多次，有时候Amos只会给他口交，有时候也会让他干自己。他很难猜测Amos在这件事上获得了什么，也许他什么都不想要，这只是他古怪的、拙劣的表达关心的方式而已。  
“这没什么。”有一次Amos在他犹豫时对他说，眼睛盯得Alex心里发毛，“如果你不想要的话，那就不要，就这么简单。”  
但没这么简单，见鬼，Alex也根本搞不明白自己。如果对方是个迷人的女孩，像今天酒吧里那个一样的话，也许他会渴望并动心，但Amos？不，他绝不渴望他，绝不会。  
Amos埋下头。被吞入的感觉令Alex深吸了口气，Amos懂得如何让他兴奋，毫无遮掩，也无需挑逗，用最直接，最粗野的方式。他看着Amos在吞咽他的同时将手探向身后，手臂的肌肉随之颤动。当Amos把自己准备好的时候，就会站起来，躺到床上去，如果没有床，那么他就背朝着他弯下腰。  
开始的那几次Alex都希望灯光足够昏暗，能让自己忘记面前的人是谁，再然后他就妥协了，不再试图把对方想象成某个女人，后来他会看Amos，就像Amos喜欢在过程中直视他一样，甚至会觉得地球人泛红的耳朵有那么一点可爱之处。  
Amos在躺下的时候闷哼了一声。Alex才想起来，他后肩的枪伤还没恢复。  
“你在等什么？”Amos问，抬起腰，摆出能够容纳他的姿势。  
他进入的时候Amos轻微地调整了呼吸。他能感觉到这具身体所蕴藏的力量，现在这力量被暂时地收敛起来，使他有机会获得支配。他得承认自己享受这一刻，也许这么说有点奇怪——并不仅仅是因为性本身。没有其他任何时刻他能制服Amos，这个强壮、好斗的疯子。他记得当他们刚刚凑成一队时，他曾质疑过Naomi的决定，等待他的是Amos的拳头，他甚至都没法反抗，在MCRN服役所学到的东西根本不适用于对抗这个地球人。要不是Naomi及时从他身上拉开了Amos，后果就不仅仅是淤青和出血的牙龈而已。  
Alex早就已经摸清楚了，有几件事是不能在Amos Burton面前出现的，排在首位的就是对Naomi不敬。现在Amos所维护的人似乎已经扩大了范围——Holden和Alex也勉强在其列，比如上一次的酒吧斗殴。这也许算是件好事，只是Alex还没能习惯，他又不是只需要保护的幼鸟，而Amos的保护也有可能致命。  
Amos的双腿环住他的腰，他每往里撞击一下，底下的躯体就随之摇晃。Amos盯着他，那眼神就像在观察自己的猎物，和平日里看他的眼神一模一样。只有粗重的鼻息和发红的耳朵告诉Alex，这家伙也许喜欢他的阴茎。他的屁股紧含着他，故意地收缩，让Alex几乎要提前到达高潮。  
然后他闻到了血腥味。Amos的伤口一定被他撞得裂开了，他看见Amos皱眉。  
“别停。”Amos开口，嗓子有点哑。  
Alex记得他是怎么受伤的。他们要从木卫三撤离，码头上都是无处可去的平民，Amos建议一走了之，而Naomi说他们应该帮助所有人。  
于是Amos让Naomi和他留在船舱里，独自去开了舱门。显示屏里人们哭叫着往里推挤彼此，很快就失去了秩序。Amos先朝天开了一枪，给人群带来了短暂的理智，随即就有人干了同样的事，只不过枪口是冲着Amos。  
这家伙可以为一句话而杀人，也能够为一句话去死，这就是Alex最搞不明白他的一点。  
疼痛让Amos变得更紧绷了，肠道夹住他的阴茎，一片红色从耳朵蔓延到脖颈。Alex想告诉Amos他有多紧多热，他有多喜欢在他身体里的感觉，但这绝不是个好主意，他甚至没有吻过他，因为一切仅仅是性而已。  
他低头急促喘气，将额头抵在Amos的胸口，用力抽送了几下，迅速地拔出来，射得到处都是。  
Amos起身，去捡地上的衣服，腿间还沾着他的精液。  
他不应该让他就这么离开，但他不知道该说些什么好，见鬼，他每次都明白自己得做些什么——他需要那些从酒吧里搭讪回来的女孩吗？当然不，他有Amos，这个冷血的混球永远知道他所想要的，永远愿意把自己交给他。  
他必须做点什么，就是现在。  
但他看着Amos拉开了门。

 

Fin.


End file.
